


You're Lucky I Love You Agent Jareau

by ChaoticLesbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Camping, Domestic Fluff, Emily Is a city girl, Emily makes innuendoes, Emily really doesn't know how to put up a tent, F/F, Fluff, I really don't know how to tag, JJ's exasperated, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Luckily JJ does, Romance, Theyre gay, Theyre just two idiots in love, This is probably one of the softest fics on this account, Useless Lesbians, its cute, like very gay, she pushes her in mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: Camping, Rain, Kisses and Mud. Is there any other way to spend a weekend?𝘐𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘊𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 @𝘍𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘴33 𝘖𝘯 𝘛𝘪𝘬𝘵𝘰𝘬"𝘌𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘑 𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳."
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 40





	You're Lucky I Love You Agent Jareau

"Jayje," Emily whined out to her girlfriend. JJ had suggested camping for the weekend. Will was looking after the boys and after Emily happened to mention that she had never actually been camping before, the plan was in motion. Emily had seriously underestimated how hard putting up a tent actually was, luckily JJ still had the skill from the weekends out with her family, leaving her to laugh at her girlfriends hopelessness when it came to assembling it.   
"It's not funny." Emily huffed as the tent collapsed on her head for the fourth time.  
"Do you want some help baby?"  
"Please." JJ walked slyly over, putting it together in minutes.   
"Showoff." Emily teased. Under JJ's watchful eye over Emily - and with the blonde doing most of the work - the tent was assembled by nightfall. 

"Okay, maybe camping isn't so bad after all." JJ grinned at her girlfriends confession. They had unpacked all their belongings from the car, the task itself hadn't taken them long and Emily was relieved to find out they were spending the rest of the evening just sat together in front of the fire. It's warmth bringing a sense of peace to both agents. The light made by the flames holding back the darkness that was slowly creeping in, embers seemingly dancing in rhythm with the flames. The crackle of the wood filling the silence that had blanketed them with the nightfall. Emily was wrapped comfortably in JJ's, the younger agent softly running her hand through her hair.  
"We used to do this all the time when I was younger. Me, Mom, Dad and Ros. Our parents knew how much we loved it and so it became a tradition. One weekend every break we got from school, was spent in a tent. Me and Ros used to create the most absurd stories, leave the entire thing to our imagination. From Pirates stranded in a dense island jungle to adventurers, looking for some of natures most prized treasure. It always made us closer. We stopped going after Ros died and I haven't been able to bring myself out here since." Emily wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend.  
"Your sister, from all the stories you tell, she seems like such an amazing person."  
"She was. Don't get me wrong, she had her flaws, but I was so lucky to have her. She would have liked you, I think you would have got along well with her."  
"I would have loved to meet her." JJ smiled softly, staring at the fire, planting a kiss atop Emily's head.  
"Thank you, for telling me about her. I know it's not easy."  
"It's easy with you." They lapsed into a calm, comfortable silence, both just holding each other. Time seemed to pass around them, none the wiser to the love that they shared for each other, the admiration.  
  
Their peacefulness was quickly interrupted as the first drops of water carefully made their way down Emily's back, making her let out a squeal. They both laughed as they quickly grabbed the blankets, racing back inside the tent. JJ zipped up the door, falling back onto the bed with a sigh.  
"The rain is so peaceful out here." Emily let herself just gaze at the woman in front of her, her state of tranquility caused by the pitter patter of the drops as they hit the materialed roof of the tent. There wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for one Jennifer Jareau.   
"Lets get to bed." They both changed out of their day clothes before cuddling up together under the protection of the multiple blankets they'd brought along with them, the rains lullaby singing them softly to sleep.

"Jennifer Jareau, you are the light of my life and I love you deeply, but there is no way am I going out for a hike when it down poured all night." JJ could have burst out laughing at the disgusted face on her girlfriend.  
"It's just a little mud Em."  
"A little mud? JJ its like 10 foot deep. Okay thats an exaggeration but my point still stands."  
"Please." Emily wanted to much to say no, she wasn't going out in mud but how could she say no when JJ was looking at her like that. She was dubbing it the Jareau affect because all three seemed to have mastered it and she could never say no.  
"You're lucky I love you Agent Jareau."  
"I love you too Agent Prentiss. Now quit your stalling and get your backside out here."   
"You know when you get authoritative it turns m-"  
"Emily Prentiss don't finish that sentence." JJ scolded with an exasperated laugh.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."   
"Lead the way." The mud wasn't as bad as Emily had made it out to be, but that still didn't stop her from awkwardly walking down the footpath so not to step in the mud. She shouldn't be surprised. Emily was a city girl, she was more taxi rides and martini's. The fact that she had even agreed to come camping in the first place meant a lot to the blonde. Still that didn't mean she couldn't have her fun and a smirk crossed her face an a particularly evil idea.  
"Em, hold up." The profiler waited for her girlfriend, blissfully unaware of what was about to take place.  
"What's up Jenni-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence before JJ tackled her to the ground, straight into the mud. She let out a squeal and JJ laughed at the betrayed look on her face. She had fallen on top of her, their faces mere inches apart.  
"Sorry baby, didn't see you." Emily just looked dumbfounded before grinning, lifting her head to softly kiss the blonde. JJ let a gentle moan tumble past her lips at the action, her body relaxing into the older agents. They were like two puzzle pieces who fit perfectly together, their bodies seemingly made to connect with the other. JJ pulled away slightly breathless.  
"Sorry, looks like you've got a bit of mud on you."   
"Do I now?" Emily challenged, using her strength to flip them both over. JJ looked up at Emily with a grin, the raven now straddling her waist.  
"Touché" The profiler quickly kissed her girlfriend once more before standing up and offering her, her hand.  
"Looks like we're going to both need a shower when we get back." JJ just laughed at the innuendo within her girlfriends sentence.  
"That we will." She hung her arms over Emily's shoulders, interlocking her fingers behind her neck, her gaze intense.  
"I love you Em."   
"I love you too, always."


End file.
